The University of Minnesota Muscular Dystrophy Center (UMN-MDCenter) has grown in scope and breadth since being organized to improve collaboration in basic, clinical and translational investigation of muscle biology and disease. Success of the MDCenter has recently helped recruit several prominent muscle investigators to Minnesota, capitalizing on existing strength to create what is now a unique multifaceted program focused on understanding muscle and treating muscle disease. To maximize interaction, collaboration and productivity of the expanding MDCenter, we are applying for NIAMS Core Center support with the following specific aims: 1) Core B: To strengthen and increase accessibility of a research core that provides clinical specimens to muscle investigators, and uses the CLIA-certified muscle biopsy laboratory to characterize human and animal muscle with comprehensive histological and immunostaining methods. 2) Core C: To strengthen and expand a repository of murine muscular dystrophy models for muscle investigators, which is coupled with the unique ability of our Center to characterize human and animal muscle force generation at molecular, cellular and whole tissue levels. 3) Core A: To provide administrative support for the research cores, and to establish a pilot and feasibility program for new independent investigators, which will strengthen and extend current MDCenter programs for undergraduate, graduate and post-doctoral trainees. 4) To increase institutional, regional and national awareness of UMN-MDCenter and CCMBM to enhance provision of institutional resources commensurate with the potential of this program.